


My Sweet Hatake : Art

by Hasegawa



Series: Naruto stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Chibi, F/M, Gen, M/M, family picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: Art for My Sweet Hatake
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any submission and thank you for reading :D

The Chibi version of the family 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru and Bby! Tenzou :D

Orochimaru and Baby Tenzou :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who can help me draw them, I will repay with writing you a dribble of 1000 words max , with your preferred pairing (Naruto only) and prompt. Open for any kink. Thank you :D


End file.
